My Wish
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Siapapun.. Bawalah aku.. Atau.. Bunuhlah aku.. Aku sudah tidak tahan hidup.. Aku ingin mati saja. Tapi kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku? Nyawa seekor mahluk lemah sepertiku?.. Masih adakah harapan untukku?..    Warning: OOC, Typos, Sho-ai!  D18


Hujan.

Aku benci hujan. Hujan yang turun tanpa ampun membasahi tubuh kecilku. Apakah Tuhan ingin menghukumku karena aku sudah jadi anak nakal?.. Apakah Tuhan marah padaku sehingga aku sekarang diguyur oleh ribuan tetes jarum air yang sekarang membuatku hampir mati kedinginan?..

Pungutlah aku..

Siapapun.. Bawalah aku.. Atau.. Bunuhlah aku.. Aku sudah tidak tahan hidup.. Aku ingin mati saja. Tapi kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku? Nyawa seekor mahluk lemah sepertiku?.. Masih adakah harapan untukku?..

* * *

><p>KHR © Amano Akira<p>

My Wish © Erinzaelel

Pair: D18

Rate: K+

Dino's POV

"Miaw, Miaw…"

Suara itu. Suara kucing yang sedang kucari-cari ditengah hujan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau repot-repot mencari.. Tapi, entah mengapa tubuhku bergerak menembus hujan hanya untuk mencari sumber suara itu. suara kucing yang terdengar menangis menderita..

Setelah 15 menit mencari asal suara itu, makin lama suara yang kudengar semakin dekat. Kurasa aku hampir menemukannya. Dan benar saja. Di sudut batas akhir pagar pembatas pedestrian itu. sebuah kotak kardus yang sudah pasti basah kuyup dan lusuh tergelak terbalik ke depan. Di dalam kardus yang kecil itu, aku melihat sesosok mahluk hitam kecil yang mengeong ketakutan. Petir semakin menyambar dengan ganasnya. Aku berlari kecil dan berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan si 'mahluk kecil'.

Yup, ia adalah seekor kucing. Anak kucing lebih tepatnya. Bulunya hitam legam. Matanya kelabu dan sedikit tertutup. Tubuhnya dingin dan basah. Segera kuangkat kucing itu dari tempatnya. Kulilitkan handuk bekas latihan basket-ku tadi. Handuk bersih tentunya. Kucoba untuk membuatnya tetap hidup dengan kehangatan. Aku berlari menuju apartment-ku menembus hujan sambil memeluk kucing kecil itu...

-End Of Dino's POV-

Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan Dino sudah sampai di apartment sederhananya dan dengan sukses basah kuyup. Ia membuka pintu kaca yang ada dihadapannya dan berjalan menuju ke meja rsepsionis dimana seorang perempuan berambut pink-keunguan duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca novel lama.

"Se, selamat malam Bianchi." Sapa Dino dengan diiringi gemelutuk keras dari giginya.

"Malam Cavallone. Kau tampak sangan basah dan kedinginan. Nih kuncimu. Segera masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan bikin ribut." Balas Bianchi sambil memberikan kunci bernomor 18.

"Y, yeah. M, makasih. E, etto Bianchi aku boleh pelihara kucing ini nggak? Lucu loh!" izin Dino sambil memperlihatkan anak kucing tadi dalam gendongannya. Bianchi memperhatikan sebentar kucing itu.

"Dan kalau aku tidak mengizinkannya?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan meng-izinkanku! Mu, Mukuro saja boleh pelihara burung hantu!"

"Hhhh.. baiklah. Asal jangan bikin ribut. Sudah untung anjing Yamamoto tenang dan patuh. Jangan sampai kucing'mu' membuang kotoran sembarangan!" Kata Bianchi yang kembali tenggelam dalam dunia novel-nya. Dino tersenyum dan pergi sambil berterima kasih pada gadis single itu (A/N: Psst, Bianchi gitu-gitu umur 30 taon single bok..*Author diracun Bianchi*).

Setelah sampai di lantai 8, block D, kamar nomor 18, Dino dengan tidak sabaran membuka kunci kamar dan masuk kedalam. Namun, ia malah tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang masih basah kuyup. Diletakknya tas cangklong besar diatas rak sepatu. Disambarnya handuk yang tergantung manis gantungan di depan kamar mandi. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh si kucing, Dino memperhatikan kucing itu sebentar.

"Hm, kau lucu juga ya! Matamu kelabu begitu! Jarang lo ada kucing sepertimu. Bulumu juga hitam tapi panjang.. Tidak seperti kucing hitam lainya. Kamu benar-benar berbeda!" Komentar Dino sambil mengangkat-angkat tubuh si kucing. Dino terdiam sebentar.

"Hm, Kau butuh nama, kucing kecil! Aku sednag berpikir nama apa yang cocok untukmu!" Seru Dino. Si kucing hanya menguap kecil dan tertunduk lemah. Dino melihat kesekelilingnya untuk mencari ide. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas dibenaknya entah bagaimana nama itu bisa sampai di otak si tuan ceroboh ini.

"KYOYA! Ah, nama yang bagus! aku suka itu! Hehehehehe! Tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehku untuk menamaimu Kyoya! Kyoya si kucing hitam yang kesepian!" Seru Dino sambil mengangkat kucing itu. Kyoya -si kucing- hanya mendengus pelan.

Dino bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menggendong Kyoya. Di kamar mandi Dino berendam air hangat sambil sesekali mengelus Kyoya yang tidur di lantai kamar mandi yang berukuran 4mx5m itu. Berendam di dalam air hangat disaat hujan deras memang paling menyenangkan. Kyoya mendengkur saat Dino mengelus kepala kecilnya dengan tangannya yang basah (A/N: Aduh, gw mau deh kalo mandi bareng abang Dino =3=).

-15 minutes later, Dino's Kitchen-

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, memakai baju, dan mengelap Kyoya, Dino segera menyiapkan makan malam karena perutnya tidak bisa di kompromi lagi. Dino memandangi isi kulkasnya yang hanya berisikan beberapa butir telur, 2 botol susu, satu bungkus sosis, dan beberapa sayur-sayuran. Ia membuka-buka halaman buku yang berjudul 'Kumpulan Resep Masakan Mudah (Untuk yang tinggal sendiri)'. Ia benar-benar bingung. Sebelummnya ia memang jarang -ah, ralat- ia tidak pernah membuat masakannya sendiri. Ia selalu beli di luar atau numpang makan di kamar teman *aduh, ga modal banget deh ==*.

"Hm, aku bingung Kyou. Apa yang harus kumasak? Dan apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu?" Tanya Dino meski tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti ia menanyakannya pada seorang manusia.

"Miaw!" diluar dugaan, Kyoya duduk di atas sebuah halaman buku yang dibaca Dino. Dino memandangi kucing itu sebentar. Ia mengangkat si kucing dan melihat halaman yang didudukinya.

"Omelet sederhana?" Tanya Dino. Kyoya hanya balik menatap tajam Dino.

Dino menghela nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat Omelet saja. Tiba-tiba Kyoya mengeong protes saat Dino melupakan makan malam untuknya. Dino hanya tertawa garing dan menuangkan susu di dalam mangkok kecil dan memberikannya pada Kyoya. Kyoya dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) meminum susu itu. kelihatannya ia kelaparan. Sementara Dino menyiapkan makan malamnya sendiri, Kyoya bermain-main dengan bola Baseball Yamamoto yang tertinggal di bawah meja makan Dino *Kawaii desu~*.

-SikP!-

Setelah selesai makan malam, Dino membereskan bekas makan miliknya dan Kyoya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sebenarnya bagi Dino masi terlalu dini untuk tidur. Tubuhnya pun tidak merasa lelah sama sekali, padahal tadi ia latihan basket sama 3 jam bersama beberapa teman-temannya .Dino akhirnya memutusukan untuk bermain laptop sebentar sampai ia mengantuk.

~0*~0*~0*~0*~

Dan disinilah Dino. Duduk diatas kasur dengan Meja kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Dino langsung mengetikkan alamat web saat membuka Laptop VAIO putih-nya. Sebuah alamat web yang sudah dihapal Dino di luar kepala. Sebuah web yang memberikan layanan chatting se Namimori-Ikebukuro. Kyoya memperhatikan majikan barunya sebentar. Mata kelabunya menelusuri tiap mili wajah Dino. Dino yang tertawa tiba-tiba, Dino yang wajahnya berubah serius, kemudian tertawa lagi. Kyoya benar-benar suka pada majikannya ini. satu-satunya manusia yang peduli padanya. Satu-satunya manusia yang tidak takut padanya. Satu-satunya manusia yang tidak percaya akan takhayul yang menghantui Namimori tentang dirinya..

-Namikebuku Live Chat-

Room: BlackSpace

Member (5): Tuna27, Nappo-sama, Kanra, Setton, Haneuma18

Tuna27: Minna, aku baru saja dengar tentang kucing hitam Namimori 'itu'

Nappo-sama: Whut~? Kucing apaan?

Setton: Karena aku tidak berada di Namimori jadi aku tidak tahu.

Kanra: Shi shi shi (?) Aku tahu~ Aku tahu~

Nappo-sama: Kufufufu! Tentu saja kau tahu, Kanra-kun~ Kau kan Informan sejati~

Haneuma18: ceritakan padaku! Aku tidak tahu =3=

Nappo-sama: Kufufufu~ Ternyata Bucking Bronco sepertimu juga tidak tahu. Ceritakan Tuna tayang~

Tuna27: N, Nappo! Jangan panggil aku begitu ;blush. Jadi, cerita ini berawal dari seorang pria tua yang sangat menyukai kucing. Kalau tidak salah namanya Tanaka. Dia memungut seekor kucing jalanan berwarna hitam dinamainya kucing itu Hibari.

Nappo-sama: Oya oya~ aku lupa. Aku baru saja mendengarnya dari teman-temanku. Katanyua kucing itu bukan kucing biasa.

Setton: Maksudmu?

Kanra: bentuk fisiknya masih berumur 1 bulan. Bulunya panjang dan lumayan lebat. Matanya kelabu. Katanya dia kucing setan.

Setton: Kucing setan?

Tuna27: katanya, tiap yang memelihara-nya akan mati. Buktinya beberapa orang yang memelihara 'Hibari' ini mati. 2 minggu kemudian, Tanaka mati serangan jantung. Hinari diambil oleh Rizu. Seorang pelajar cewek SMP Namimori, temanku sih. Rizu meninggal sebulan yang lalu karena serangan jantung. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian…

Kanra: Seorang warga Ikebukuro yang berlibur di Namimori meninggal karena memelihara-nya.

Nappo-sama: Ah, yang ditabrak mobil itu ya?

Haneuma18: W, wow. Jadi ngeri deh.. Aku baru saja memungut kucing. ciri-cirinya tepat seperti yang kau ceritakan lho.

Tuna27: HIEEEEEE?

Nappo-sama: Kufufufu~ berhati-hatilah!~

Setton: No Comment

Kanra: Aku juga

Haneuma18: Y, yaahh~ Baiklah aku Out dulu. Aku sudah mengantuk. Jyaa~

-Haneuma Logged Out-

0*~0*~0*~0

Dino memandangi sebentar Kyoya yang tengah menjilati tubuhnya. Kata-kata Tuna27, Nappo-sama dan Kanra terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Kalau memang Kyoya adalah kucing terkutuk itu, mau dia apakan kucing kecil itu? kucing ini masih kecil dan tidak berdaya. Bagaimana bisa membuat orang yang memeliharanya dijemput maut? Bukankah masih banyak anak kucing yang mirip dengan Kyoya? Jadi hampir tidak mungkin Kyoya adalah kucing itu. Dino mengangkat tubuh Kyoya yang diiringi dengan geraman protes dari si empunya tubuh.

"Hei, Kyoya! Kalau kamu memang si kucing terkutuk itu aku tidak akan membuangmu kok! Kalau nanti kamu benar-benar memberikan kutukan padaku, aku siap! Hehehehe!" Ujar Dino. Mungkin dia sudah gila berbicara pada seekor kucing. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata Kyoya tahu apa yang dikatakan Dino?

-Kyoya's POV-

Dino?...

Apakah yang kau katakana tadi benar? Apakah kau memang tidak akan membuangku meski aku memang si kucing terkutuk itu?... Bukan kehendakku Tanaka, Rizu dan Ame mati.. Bukan aku yang membunuh mereka.. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa mereka meninggal. Apakah memang aku dikutuk oleh dewa? Apakah aku memang kucing yang pantas mati?... Aku dilahirkan dari rahim ibuku. Aku lahir dengan tanpa dosa. Bukankah semua kucing seperti itu?.. Bukankah semua binatang itu tidak berdosa?.. Lalu kenapa Dewa sampai memberikanku cobaan seperti ini?..

Dino.. Tidak seharusnya kau mati.. Tidak seharusnya orang baik sepertimu mati.. Aku tidak ingin kamu mati..

Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi mati...

-End of Kyoya's POV-

Malam sudah semakin larut. Dino dan Kyoya tentu sudah tidur. Ralat. Dino ternyata bangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya minta dikeluarkan. Dino beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pela. Menciba untuk tidak membangunkan Kyoya yang tidur di sebelahanya yang sudah pasti gagal. Kyoya memandangi Dino yang keluar dari kamar gelapnya menuju kamar mandi. Kyoya yang khawatir langsung loncat dan mengikuti Dino.

"Ukh! Uhuk uhuk! Hoeeek!"

Terdengar suara ganjil dari arah wastafel kamar mandi. Dan akhirnya tubuh mungil Kyoya tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dino, dengan kepala tertunduk, kran air terbuka dan beberapa tetes cairan merah kental -darah- meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Ketakutan Kyoya terjadi. Dino sekarat. Dan Kyoya takut Dino akan menjadi calon mayat yang ke-4 yang mati karena memelihara-nya. Tubuh kekar Dino sedikit bergetar. Akhirnya ia ambruk dan terduduk lemah di dinding kamar mandi yang berbahan marmer itu. Kyoya mengeong panic dan langusng menghampiri Dino yang nafasnya tersenggal.

"Miw! Miw!"

"K, Kyou?... Ti, tidak apa-apa Kyoya.. Bukan salahmu kok.. Aku memang sudah sakit sejak umurku 12 tahun. Aku jadi perokok pasif. Kurasa kanker paru-paruku kambuh. Tenanglah Kyou..." Ujar Dino berusaha menenangkan Kyoya yang terlihat gelisah.

Kyoya benar-benar takut dan sedih, ia takut apa yang ada di pikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia juga takut, jika nantinya ia kembali kehilangan orang yang ia cintai..

"Kyou? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu?.. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku hanya... Sekarat.." Ucap Dino sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Dielusnya dengan lembut kepala Kyoya.

-Kyoya's POV-

Tangan ini...

Tangan besar dan hangat. Tangan dari orang yang berhati lembut yang selalu menyayangiku. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Padahal baru saja aku menemukan orang yang paling kusayangi.. Padahal baru saja... Aku menemukan orang yang mau memungutku.. Dino, Apa aku membuatmu susah?.. Apa karena kehadiranku kamu jadi begini?... Dino.. Maafkan aku..

Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membunuhmu pelan-pelan.. Aku hanya seekor kucing kecil yang tak tahu apapun..

-End of Kyoya's POV-

0~*0~*0~*0

-Morning-

Dino bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari yang cocok untuk bersantai. Begitu juga dengan Dino. Ia berencana untuk berlibur di rumah saja hari ini. Bukannya tidak mau keluar. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah saat ini. Bahkan untuk berjalan dan mencoba membuat sarapan saja ia hampir tidak bisa.

Kyoya yang melihat ini benar-benar berharap Dewa mau memberikan _miracle_ dan mengubahnya menjadi seorang manusia.. Ia sangat ingin membantu Dino. Dino yang ia sayangi.. Pria _blonde _yang rela memungut dan memeliharanya tanpa peduli gossip buruk yang menimpanya.

"O, ohayou Kyoya. Aku sudah menuangkan susu ke mangkok-mu. Tapi aku belum bisa membuat masakan. Maaf ya? Tubuhku masih lemah.. Kurasa beristirahat sedikit akan membuat tenagaku pulih." Ujar Dino pelan sambil memberikan mangkuk susu Kyoya. Kyoya hanya diam dan meminum susu-nya.

'_Tuhan, andaikan kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku, kumohon perpanjanglah hidup Dino.._' Batin Kyoya sedih.

Setelah Kyoya menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, Kyoya berjalan menuju kamar Dino tempat Dino beristirahat dengan membaca buku. Kyoya menatap sedih Dino. Dino belum sarapan pagi dan kini tubuhnya lemas. Kyoya berjalan lesu keluar kamar. Diloncatinya tupukan baju kotor dan sampailah ia di depan kaca wastafel.

Kyoya menadangi cerminan dirinya sendiri. Mata kelabu yang kecil, tubuh yang tertutupi bulu hitam legam yang anggun, dan ekor panjang dengan ujung berwaran putih. Seolah menunjukkan hanya segitulah bagian suci dari dirinya.

'_Tuhan, andaikan kau tidak bisa memperpanjang hidupnya, ubahlah aku menjadi manusia agar aku bisa lebih berguna untuk Dino...Sekali ini saja.. Kumohon...' _Batin Hibari.

Seketika itu juga, Dewa mendengar permintaan si kucing malang ini. tubuh Kyoya berasap dan akhirnya bayangan kucing kecil itu menghilang tergantikan dengan tubuh seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam. Tetap dengan kuping kucing dan ekor-nya Kyoya menjelma menjadi manusia. Sosok manusia yang ia harapkan. Sosok manusia laki-laki yang dapat membantu Dino di saat terakhirnya.

"I, ini aku?" Tanya Kyoya sambil memegangi wajahnya. Ia langsung menyambar sebuah kemeja putih lusuh yang ada di dekatnya. Memakainya dengan asal-asalan -karena memang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya-.

-Dino's Room-

"DINO!" seru Kyoya sambil melompat ke kasur, lupa bahwa tubuhnya tidak kecil lagi.

"WUAAA! Si, siapa kau?" Tanya Dino panic dan mundur sedikit.

"Ini aku, Kyoya! Aku Kyoya! Kucingmu!" Jawab Kyoya.

"B,bagaimana bisa-Ah, tidak mungkin!" sergah Dino.

"Lihat ini!" Ucap Kyoya sambil memperlihatkan ekor dan telinga kucingnya. Dengan takut-takut Dino memegang telinga kucing Dino untuk memastikan itu asli. Dan Ya. Itu asli. Tentu saja asli, karena dia memang Kyoya si kucing hitam.

"L, lalu hanya aku kan yang tahu bahwa kamu tadi malam memuntahkan darah.. Hanya aku yang tahu kau memungutku di pedestrian sana.. Hanya aku Dino.. Hanya aku yang tahu.. Karena akulah Kyoya.." Jelas Kyoya lagi. Matanya basah ingin menangis. Akhirnya Dino memberanikan diri bicara.

"Yah... Sepertinya kamu memang kyoya. Kurasa _miracle _itu memang ada. Halo, Kyoya." Ucap Dino sambil mengelus kepala Kyoya.

Kyoya tersenyum manis. Dino meraih tubuh Kyoya. Di betulkannya kancing-kancing kemeja Dino yang kebesaran itu. Kyoya tersenyum malu lengkap dengan blushing-nya. Setelah puas menemnai Dino, Kyoya segera berlari kedapur tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Dino yang penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Kyoya memasak.

Ya. Kyoya dengan apron putih-nya sedang membalik-balik buku yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah buku resep byang tadi malam Dino baca. Kyoya sedang mencoba untuk membuatkan Dino sarapan. Sarapan yang mudah dibuat. Sebuah cheese omelet favorite Dino.

"Dino! Ini sarapan buatmu!" Seru Kyoya yang datang membawa senampan sarapan Dino.

"Ah, terima aksih Kyoya!" Balas Dino sambil tersenyum hangat.

Dino dengan tidak sabar memakan sarapannya. Berkali-kali ia memuji masakan pertama yang dibuat Kyoya untunya. Kyoya hanya tersenyum datar. Setelah melewati sarapan, Kyoya dengan segera membersekan bekas sarapan Dino. Ia melakukan semuanya seperti apa yang Dnio lakukan tadi malam. Sekarang kelakuan Kyoya mirip dengan Dino.

"K, Kyouya…" Panggil Dino dari dalam dengan cekatan datang ke tempat Dino dan mendapati Dino dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"D, Dino! A, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyoya panic.

"A, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sesak nafas saja kok!" Jawab Dino sambil memasang senyum yang terlihat menyakitkan di mata Kyoya.

"Dino…. Jangan tersenyum.. Jangan tersenyum bila itu sakit.. Menangislah bila memang sakit.." Ujar Kyoya pelan sambil duduk di sisi Dino. Dino terhenyuh dan memandangi Kyoya.

"Kemarilah Kyoya. Temani aku sebentar." Pinta Dino

"Hn.." Jawab Kyoya lesu. Ia berpindah posisi jadi duduk di tepat di sebelah Dino. Dino menyentuh kepala Kyoya dan mengelusnya seperti pada saat Kyoya masih menjadi kucing. Dielusnya lembut rambut hitam Kyoya. Ia suka dengan warna rambut itu. Tiba-tiba, tangan kekar Dino melingkar di pinggang Kyoya. Membawanya dalam posisi tidur berhadapan.

"D, Dino, apa yang kau lakukan?..." Tanya Kyoya lengkap dengan Blushing.

"Kyou.. Temani aku sebentar lagi ya?... Aku lelah.. Aku ingin tidur.." Ucap Dino sambil menutup mata. Jadilah Dino dan Kyoya dalam posisi tidur yang berhadapan.

Kyoya memandangi wajah Dino. Ia mengelus rambut blonde yang membingkai wajah tampan itu. ia sayang padanya. Dino adalah dunianya. Dunia yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Dunia yang ia harap tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi, Ia tahu.. Dino sudah pergi.. Tubuhnya sudah kaku.. Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajahnya damai, tersenyum lembut pada Kyoya. Nafasnya sudah tak berhembus lagi

Dino sudah meninggal..

'_Tuhan, andaikan kamu mau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku, jadikan aku dan dia dalam satu dunia. Satukanlah aku dan dia dalam satu dunia... Buatlah aku tetap bersama dengannya.. Meski di neraka, meski di surga, meski terombang-ambing diantara bumi dan langit...'_

Itulah permintaan terakhir seekor kucing kecil yang dikabulkan oleh dewa. Hari semakin siang. Namun cuaca tetap terasa sejuk seperti masih pagi.. damai dan tenang..

Sorenya, ditemukan tubuh seorang pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Di pelukannya terdapat seekor kucing hitam yang juga tidak bernyawa. Keduanya terlihat damai. Tidak ada lagi penyesalan dalam diri Dino dan Kyoya, si kucing hitam.. Tidak aka nada lagi rumor tentang si kucing terkutuk. Semuanya sudah berakhir..

* * *

><p>Erin: Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! XDD<p>

Shou: Happy Birthday Sensei

Rion: Iya~ Happy Birthday!~ Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu!~

Shou: Semoga masuk SMA negri yang bagus!

Rion: Semoga lulus tes RSBI!

Reader: SEMOGA CEPET APDET FIC-NYA 3

Erin: M, makasih~ ^^V Last, Review Pleaseee~~


End file.
